Questionable Affairs
by WakeToSanity
Summary: Allen decides to question the one thing he never has. Kanda Yuu.


**Allen decides to question the one thing he never has. Kanda Yuu.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own d. gray-man**

* * *

><p>Whenever he had time, Allen asked questions.<p>

* * *

><p>Simple ones such as why the sky was blue or why people looked like people. Sometimes bigger ones, along the lines of how big the universe was, or why he was here on the Earth.<p>

But at this moment, he found himself questioning why he had failed to question a certain subject. That subject being Kanda Yuu.

So from then on he decided to question anything questionable about the samurai.

Why was his hair long? Allen assumed it had been that way so long he simply forgot.

Why did he have bangs? He wore his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his way, so bangs seemed to defeat that purpose.

What did he look at with those eyes that his bangs canopied over? Allen found this question particularly interesting and set aside a whole day to see what Kanda saw.

Kanda saw nothing. - Nothing important anyway - He always looked far off into a distance that wasn't there. He would stare at the floor or walls not acknowledging anything that would acknowledge him back. He averted his gaze from Exorcists and finders. Not even looking in mirrors.

Would Kanda look at me? He sat across from Kanda at lunch and watched as he stared at his soba only. If he looked up he would close his eyes gently, as if savoring the food. Allen lit a match to start Kanda's fire, and they began arguing in an instant, and Kanda looked at him.

Why did Kanda argue with him? Why did he argue with Kanda? Kanda normally kept to himself when he could, and Allen was well enough mannered to resist the obvious bate that he swallowed hungrily.

Was it because of the feeling that Allen had begun to notice since questioning Kanda? The one that told him how much alike he and Kanda were. The one that shouted how much he needed Kanda, and pleaded for him to do the same.

Did Kanda have these feelings too, if he did then what would that mean?

Would that mean they liked each other; loved each other?

Could there even be such an emotion between two people far too damages to even expect any care thrown in their direction?

What would Kanda think?

Did Kanda ever question him?

Had the times when he saw dark hair sail by, or cobalt eyes flicker in his direction not been coincidence, but Kanda doing the same as Allen?

What if he had reached the same conclusion?

What would ha-

"Beansprout" Allen looked up at the man who dominated his thoughts, and selfishly took in all of his actions. Their shirts thrown on the floor, warm breathes passing between them.

Allen had drifted too far. He pulled Kanda back onto him and nipped his ear as Kanda trailed his mouth along Allen's neck doing things that made Allen's bites deepen, leaving teeth marks that disappeared in an instant.

Does this count as love?

Were Kanda's hot touches nothing but pure, emotionless desire?

Was it simply coincidence that their bodies seemed to fit perfectly, melting together underneath the heated moments?

What were Allen and Kanda?

Were they lovers, friends with benefits, or was there no attachment at all and Allen was basically in a fuck or be fucked situation.

Was that really all he was to-

"Sprout" Kanda growled against his neck. "Why are you so out of it?

"What are we Kanda?" Allen was a bit surprised when he voiced his question. But decided to keep going.

"When you put us together, what do we become?"

There was a silence as Kanda looked at Allen bewildered. "I... don't think it has a name." Allen kept his gaze waiting for the man to elaborate. But he didn't, at least not in words. Kanda slowly aligned his head with Allen's, and pressed a slow kiss onto his lips, and Allen felt it. He felt what they were.

They were two men who could only express emotions physically. Every kiss; every touch was filled with Kanda's love and desire. Allen's nails and teeth dug into him eagerly, showing his need for Kanda, and how much he wanted the man by his side.

In this moment, Allen's curiosity ceased. All he needed to know was that he loved Kanda, and that Kanda loved him.

No question.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! Damn cheesy endings, you always get the best of me!<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
